


...And a Picture of Us

by GallifreyanAtHearts



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Model!Ray, self-deprecation, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanAtHearts/pseuds/GallifreyanAtHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I hate having to see those stupid pictures around your apartment.  I wish you wouldn’t keep them around.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And a Picture of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Fray fic written for the lovely Erin. She wanted model!Ray and I meant to just write some porn, but it kind of got away from me.  
> Any mistakes or inaccuracies surrounding the modeling or retail or design professions are due to my ignorance.  
> Title is from Unity by Shinedown

Walking down the Main Street, for Frank Iero, is always exciting.  Or driving; it doesn’t matter how Frank passes the small clothing store owned by local designer Gerard Way, he just loves doing it.

There is nothing amazing about the street in general, but that store front always makes Frank grin like a child and not just because Frank is friendly with Gerard Way, and is happy that his friend was doing what he loves.

Even more than that it is because Frank’s boyfriend is Gerard’s pet model.  No matter what Gerard is advertising Ray is front and foremost.  Frank’s favorite is Gerard’s annual swimsuit line.  Ray looks really good in a swimsuit.

Gerard’s business is still small, so his wife, who was in marketing anyway, takes care of most of the advertising.  When she needed to hire models, Frank had recommended him.   Ray had been working for an agency she used to work with and they had known each other in passing and when she found out that he was dating Frank she had decided to hire him before asking him if he wanted the job.  The photographer she had hired, Bob, was also a recommendation from Frank.

It’s an extra incentive for Frank to shop there, which he would do anyway, because Gerard designs his own clothing and he is fantastic.

He doesn’t intend to go in today, but the blown up photo in the window has changed.  It is a glossy picture of Ray in a red dress shirt and black slacks, accentuated with a black tie.  He is holding a female model   – who is wearing a black knee length dress with red trim – both sensually and aggressively and he is looking away from her and she is looking up at him.  It’s fucking _hot_.  The large block text reads _Helena_ Formal Wear by REVENGE! Clothing.

Gerard had told Frank that he had been working on a formal wear line but wow.  Gerard usually has a few extra prints of these photo shoots and sometimes Frank can sweet talk him into parting with one.  He’s determined today.

So he walks in and is greeted by Gerard who is bouncing off the walls.

“Frank!  Guess what!?”  Frank shrugs and Gerard starts babbling excitedly about some major retailer that wants to carry his brand and Frank shrugs again.

“Hey, Gerard –” Gerard immediately shakes his head, knowing what Frank wants because it is what Frank always wants.

“Ray specifically told me no.”  Frank’s face falls; he knows Ray doesn't like seeing the pictures around Frank’s apartment, but this?

“Hm.  So _Helena_?”  Frank asks.  Gerard shrugs.  “Only you would design a clothing line and name it after your dead grandmother.”  They both laugh.

“It’s inspired by her.  Some of the dresses…similar to styles she used to wear.”  Gerard shrugs again and Frank shakes his head.

“Whatever.  Listen Gerard, it was good to see you.  I have to go; I didn’t even intend to come in here in the first place.  Congratulations on that thing with the store.”  Gerard rolls his eyes because he knows that Frank is vague not because he doesn’t care but because he understands about as much about the fashion industry as fish understand about riding bicycles.  He waves at Frank and then Frank leaves, troubled.

Instead of going home, he goes to Ray’s.  Which unfortunately are not the same place, and although Frank really would like to remedy that, Ray is resistant to the idea of moving in together.  But Frank does have a key to Ray’s house, so instead of knocking or ringing the bell, he lets himself in.

He doesn’t see Ray anywhere, but the lights are on so Frank goes upstairs to investigate and hears the water running in the master bathroom.  So Frank enters the bedroom, kicks off his shoes and socks in a familiar way, and sits cross-legged on the queen size bed to wait.

It’s ten or so minutes before the bathroom door opens, belching a thin cloud of steam, and Ray emerges to see Frank, grinning like a cat that has trapped a mouse.

Frank takes a moment or several to appreciate Ray’s naked – except – for – a – towel body.  Ray looks a little stunned as if Frank doesn’t pull this shit all the time.  He peers at Frank weirdly and Frank’s grin widens wolfishly.  He springs up from the bed and closes the distance between the two of them.

He wraps his arms around Ray’s neck and pulls himself up to kiss Ray, who is still awkwardly holding the towel, his arm positioned between them.  Ray looks at him when he pulls away, smiling brightly up at his boyfriend.

“Hey.”  Frank says energetically.  Ray blinks at him.

“Hi.”  He answers after a moment.  He moves the arm that is not holding his towel to wrap around Frank’s lower back.  He bends his neck to kiss Frank again.  Frank responds enthusiastically and Ray pulls away first.

Frank is still smiling, but Ray is not.  Frank’s hands come down to rest on Ray’s chest.

“Is everything all right?”  He asks concernedly.  Ray nods.  “Good.”  He says, pecking Ray’s lips again, then moving back to sit back on the bed.  Ray just stands.

“So I passed Sweet Revenge today.  Spoke with Gerard.”  Frank says nonchalantly.  “Did you know some store wants to carry his brand?”  Ray shakes his head, coming to sit next to Frank.  “Yeah.  You know what he also told me?”

“What?”

“He told me that you asked him to not give me any prints of the _Helena_ photo shoot.”  Ray shrugs.  “Why?”  Frank prompts.

“Because I hate having to see those stupid pictures around your apartment.  I wish you wouldn’t keep them around.”

“Why?”

“Because I hate them.”  Ray says with conviction and venom that startle Frank, who looks at Ray concernedly.  Ray looks into his lap and then up, away from Frank.  Frank is at a loss and scoots nearer to Ray and takes his hands into his own.

“I never wanted to be a model, you know.”  Ray adds when Frank doesn’t say anything.  “I wanted to produce music.  But I was fucking broke in college.  And then I was approached and I needed the money and I accepted.”  Frank knows not to comment, he just holds Ray’s hands.  “It was supposed to be temporary.  Just while I finished school.  But I just kind of…stayed.  I floated through the rest of my degree.  I’m stuck, Frankie.  And I hate it.  I hate seeing my face, Frank.  It’s horrible.  I’m not attractive and I wish people would stop pretending I am.”  He finally meets Frank’s eyes.  “So _please_ can you stop keeping stupid prints around.”

Frank just stares at Ray, closed mouth as previously confusing pieces fall into place for him, Ray’s unwillingness to be in pictures with Frank, the lack of mirrors in Ray’s house, especially in the bedroom.

“Well say something.”  Frank lets go of Ray’s hands and backs up, and then stands to his full, somewhat unimpressive height.

“Where.  The.  _Fuck_.  Did. You. Get.  _That_.  Idea.”  Ray looks startled and a little hurt at Frank’s anger.

“What do –” Frank silences him with a look.

“How could you possibly – I mean, you are… _fuck_ Ray.  I mean, fucking hell.”  Frank stammers, barely coherent, utterly indignant.  Frank pulls Ray to his feet and just allows himself to stare at Ray’s still mostly naked form.  “I just…”  Frank reaches out to touch Ray’s chest lightly with the pads of his fingers.  “You’re wrong.”  He takes Ray’s wrist gently and pulls his confused boyfriend into the bathroom and plants him in front of the mirror behind the sink.

“What are you doing?”  Ray asks, sounding curious and upset.

“I heard somewhere that people can’t properly see themselves.  That they appear differently to their own eyes then to everyone else.”  He meets Ray’s eyes in the reflective glass.  “I’m going to show you how I see you.”  He reaches to press a kiss to where Ray’s neck meets the back of his shoulder.  Ray watches Frank in the mirror.  “You are so, _so_ perfect.”  Frank says, reaching up to caress Ray’s face but the protective gesture is somewhat ruined by the size difference.  Ray glues his eyes to Frank.  Frank brushes his thumb over Ray’s lips.

“Your mouth.”  Frank says quietly.  “There is nothing I love more than seeing you smile, seeing your lips curve up at me.  I could kiss you for years, for the rest of my life, and it will never be enough.” Frank sounds a little wistful, as if he wishes he truly could spend the rest of his life doing nothing more than kissing Ray.  Frank gently maneuvers Ray so he’s looking at the mirror again.  “Your tongue.”  He adds thoughtfully, thinking about Ray’s mouth, his lips and tongue, on Frank’s body.  He represses the idea.

“You have the most intense eyes I have ever seen.  I look at you and they say so much.  You use them to speak to me as much as with your mouth.  And it hurts me that they are so blind to how wonderful you are.”  Frank presses another kiss to Ray’s skin.  Frank wraps his arms around Ray’s neck from behind and moves his mouth close to Ray’s ear.  Frank watches Ray in the mirror, sees him looking down, away from his reflection, feeling his skin heat up with embarrassment.  Frank’s face is tickled by Ray’s hair and he leans into it.

“Look.”  He commands Ray softly.  Frank makes sure that Ray complies before kissing Ray’s throat.  His hands unwind from around Ray’s neck and he wraps them around one of Ray’s biceps.

“You’re so strong.”  Frank coos.  “When you’re arms are around me, I know I’m safe.  When you hold me down, I know that I am so, _so_ yours and could never get away from you, even if I wanted to.”  His hands slide down Ray’s arm to his hand and he clutches it in both of his and raises it.  “Your hands.”  Frank says, unnecessarily elaborating on what he is going to discuss next.  Ray is watching him in the mirror now, fascinated and dubious.  “Where to begin about your hands?”  Frank sighs rhetorically.  “Like I said before,” Frank says.  “So strong.”  He glances at Ray’s face in the mirror before moving back to the hand he is holding.  “Your fingers…Watching you work with your hands, even mundane things…Does things to me.  And when you touch me…”  Frank shudders a bit.  For the first time during this whole thing, Ray smiles.  Frank drops Ray’s hand to reach around Ray’s body to place his hands on Ray’s chest.  The size difference between them is making it difficult for Frank and Ray is grinning at the ridiculousness of how tiny Frank is.

“Hush.”  Frank mutters, before moving to stand next to Ray instead of behind him.  Ray turns to face Frank and Frank lays his hands on Ray’s chest, more comfortably this time.

“You’re so…”  Frank doesn’t even have a word.  “You’re built perfectly.”  He runs his hands down the skin that covers significant but not overbearing muscle.  He rests his hands on Ray’s hips.

“Perfect.”  He repeats.  “Fucking hell, Ray, I don’t know if you have ever noticed the way pants fall on you.  The way they hug your hips.  I just want to grab them, hold you by them, pull you to me.”  He looks up at Ray’s face.  Ray is watching Frank intently, his face giving away nothing of what he is thinking or feeling.  He reaches up with one hand to gently turn Ray’s face to the side so he can see the mirror and cups his chin.

“Watch.”  He commands.  The hand that is still on Ray’s hip skims backward, and Frank slides his hand between the cloth of the towel and the skin of Ray’s lower back.  His hand continues down and just rests on his ass.  That, and the smirk on Frank’s face do not need to be clarified.  He does anyway, saying “I love your ass.  Wanna talk about looking great in jeans…”  Frank can feel himself begin to harden in his own jeans thinking about Ray’s ass.

He has been curbing his arousal this whole time, he wants Ray to believe what he is saying, that Ray is truly the most beautiful specimen of humankind that Frank has ever encountered.  But exploring every feature of Ray’s body, giving Ray a guided tour of what Frank finds attractive about him, is taking its toll on Frank’s control over the manifestation his lust.

His hand comes down from Ray’s face to his belly.  He trails his index finger down the line of dark hair, down to the towel that Ray is still holding lamely.  Frank is pleased to see that the outline of Ray’s cock through the material shows him to be half hard.  He looks up to meet Ray’s eyes in the mirror again.  They’re darkened with the same obvious desire that Frank is feeling.

“Now,”  Frank says, struggling to breathe evenly at the sight of Ray watching Frank touch him in the mirror.  “I could talk forever about your cock.”  Frank continues, carefully watching Ray in the glass.  “About  how big it is, how good it feels when you fuck me, burying it in my ass.  How your skin tastes when I blow you.”  Frank is slowly losing it and his jeans are becoming uncomfortably tight around his growing erection.  “Definitely one of my favorite parts of your body.”  His finger moves down a fraction, hooking in the towel and pulling it away from Ray’s body.  Ray lets it slide from his hand and it falls to the floor, exposing him.  “I could talk forever,”  He repeats, “but I’m not going to.”  He sees Ray raise an eyebrow in the mirror.

“I have a better idea.”  Frank clarifies.  He pushes Ray back against the sink, kissing him with a mix of aggressive passion and tender adoration.  He slides down Ray’s body, feeling the hardness of Ray’s erection against his own body until he is on his knees, face level with it.

Frank really _could_ talk forever about Ray’s cock, it really is a perfect specimen.  But to be honest Frank would rather suck it forever rather than talk about it forever and he gets to work on that.

He wastes no time wrapping his lips around it, his mouth stretching obscenely.  Ray lets out a choked moan and the sound goes straight to Frank’s cock.

“Frank,” Ray moans and Frank sucks his dick, his cheeks hollowing and saliva dripping from his mouth.  Frank loves it when Ray says his name like that, like Frank is the only thing in the world worth paying attention to and he would grin if his mouth wasn’t full.

Ray’s fingers thread through Frank’s hair and Frank expects him to use his grip to anchor Frank in place, but he doesn’t.  Ray pulls Frank off of him and Frank lets himself be pulled into a standing position.  Ray kisses him roughly, but also adoringly, reverently, like kissing Frank is a miracle to him.

“Wanna fuck you.”  Ray murmurs against Frank’s lips and Frank hums in agreement.  Frank lets Ray undress him, pulling his shirt off, and then his jeans.  Frank stumbles backwards as Ray advances, out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

The two are caught in a warm tangle of limbs and kisses and it takes them several moments to make it to the bed.  But they do make it eventually and Frank looks up at Ray who already has a hand in the bedside table drawer and he pulls it out triumphantly, clutching a bottle.

Frank watched as Ray slicks his fingers but he closes his eyes as Ray enters him with one finger.  Frank whines, a silent plea for more, faster.

Ray understands.  Ray always understands Frank.  He’s so turned on he can’t think, other than how much he needs Ray.  Frank feels Ray add a second finger,

“Please.”  He moans.

“So impatient.”  Ray says indulgently but he pulls out of Frank and a moment later, Frank opens his eyes to see Ray lining himself up with Frank’s hole and then Frank lets out a long, drawn out moan as Ray pushes into him.

They adjust together for a moment, and then Ray starts moving, thrusting slowly into Frank’s ass at first and then picking up speed.  Frank’s hands come up to clutch Ray’s broad shoulders.

“Fuck.”  Ray groans as Frank’s hips move to meet Ray’s.  All Frank can feel is Ray’s body, his cock, buried in Frank’s ass, his forehead against Frank’s.  Frank watches Ray’s face, his eyes closed, his mouth slack as he fucks Frank.

Frank tilts his face up to kiss Ray.  Ray allows Frank to capture his lips and kisses him back.  He shifts his weight so that he can brace himself on one hand and he moves his other to trail down Frank’s body and wraps around his cock, hard, leaking pre-come , trapped between their bodies and neglected.

Frank gasps in sweet, tortured relief as Ray starts jacking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts, which start losing their evenness and regularity after a few more moments.  Ray swears as his orgasm hits, shooting messily into Frank’s ass and he calls out Frank’s name, and the filthy, erotic sound of it, and the sensual shape of Ray’s mouth as he forms the sounds, and the continued pleasure of Ray’s hand on Frank’s cock, leave Frank on the brink and then as Ray comes down from his orgasm, he gives Frank’s erection a long stroke and Frank comes too, spilling over Ray’s hand and both of their midsections.

“Ray.”  Frank groans blissfully as Ray collapses, deliberately keeping his weight off of Frank’s much smaller form.

They’re both sticky and sweaty and the sheets _definitely_ need to be changed and should shower, maybe together, and there’s probably stuff that both of them are forgetting to do but they choose to ignore all of that with an unspoken agreement and they lay together, on their sides, facing each other, Frank’s leg draped over Ray’s hip, Ray’s arm around Frank’s waist, just looking at each other, smiling.

Ray props himself up on an elbow, and Frank mirrors the motion as Ray says,

“Is that really how you see me?”  Frank rocks forward to peck Ray on the lips.

“That is not even a fraction of how beautiful you are to me.”  Frank responds, tilting back again so he can look Ray in the eye.

“Wow.”  Ray breathes to himself, and lets himself fall to the pillow and he rolls onto his back.  Frank scoots closer.  Ray turns his head to look at Frank.  “You’re an idiot.  A blind one.”  Frank rolls his eyes at Ray’s words.  “But don’t change.”  Ray leans to kiss Frank again.

“Never.”  Frank promises, making Ray smile, when they break apart.  Frank inches even closer to Ray, tucking himself neatly against Ray’s side.  “And one of these days, you’ll believe me.”  Ray shakes his head, but stops, mid protest.

“You know, Frank, if anyone else said that, I’d tell them that they were wrong, but you are such a pushy _asshole_ –”  He breaks off to grin again, letting Frank know that he is only teasing.  The smile fades though, as he brings his face close to Frank’s.  “I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone enough for me to have believed them if they said that – but you, Frankie.”  He stops to study Frank’s face.  “Something about you, even since the beginning.  The first time I ever remember liking seeing a picture of myself was the first time we were in one together.”  He pauses for Frank to say something, but Frank can think of no way to respond, he is touched beyond belief and he is struck with the realization that he loves this man more than anything and wants to forever.

“I don’t know any more, Frankie.  I think if it happened that somehow _you_ fell in love with _me_ , then anything is possible.”  Frank just snakes an arm across Ray’s chest and hugs him tightly, burying I his face in Ray’s shoulder.  “Frankie?”

“I just love you so much.”  He says.  “And it kills me that you can’t feel that way about yourself.”

Ray returns his embrace, and the two men cling to each other.  “A year ago, I would have agreed with your use of the word _can’t_.”  Ray says slowly.  “But I don’t know.  With you around I think it’s more like _don’t_.  Give it another year and I don’t know how I’ll feel.  As long as you’re around.”  He pulls back to look at Frank.  “You’ll be around, right?”

And Frank just nods.

And years later they had the pictures to prove it.


End file.
